A consistent, quality experience for an application meets at least key objectives of the application like editing a document for a word processing application or completing a car race in a game application for every execution. Today, application developers continue to try to provide a consistent, quality experience when using an application regardless of upon which type of computer device the application is executing. For example, in the gaming context, a user may start a game on his mobile device on the way home and desire to continue the game at home on his gaming console. The different capabilities of computer devices present challenges effecting a consistent quality of user experience. However, a typical computer device updates a rectangular display screen with content which is entirely generated and controlled by the computer device albeit in response to user input.